The Only Exception
by Chibi-Aeri-Chan
Summary: What happens in highschool stays in highschool.


A girl slowly came to a stand from a blue torn up couch. Her brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes shut as her dark blue jeans wrinkled more with every step she took. She pulled down her white tank top. She opened her eyelids to show pale blue eyes that showed nervousness, "Let's get this over with…" she grabbed an acoustic guitar from next to herself. Moving the strap to slide around her she place d the guitar in her hands strumming a few notes to make sure it was tuned. She took a deep breath before moving towards the stage. She could hear the silence of her audience as she slowly made her way to the microphone.

Once arriving to the microphone she said, "Okay… just have to make sure this is workin' okay?" her words echoed through out room. She swallowed her nervousness before strumming a few cords on her guitar before setting into a common chord set. "When I was younger I saw my daddy cry. And curse out the wind…" She sang in a slightly depressed voice, but as she sang the song it become nicer and a sweeter tone when she sang. When she was done she breathed deeply opening her eyes at the agape mouths of the crowd. She flushed thinking she did horrible until one man stood and clapped. His pale yellow bull shifters shirt was the only thing that told her who the man was.

After the man stood and started clapping with a few "Way to go you did awesome!" from said man other people started clapping and hollering. The girl quickly breathed a sigh of relief before approaching the mic again, "…Thanks!" she looked over to the three people sitting at a table her fingers crossed hoping they would love her performance. Not everyday she let her secret out that she could sing… or loved to sing for that matter.

The judges seemed to converse together before a young girl with black hair and a pink, purplish Depeche Mode shirt ran and handed them a microphone before running back to where ever she had come from. The first judge took the microphone before tapping it to make sure it was working before beginning to speak, "Well… You did wonderfully. You did much better then you did in the tryouts. Even then you had us caught in your singing. I give you a ten." She spoke in a motherly voice. She then handed the microphone to the man next to her. He was a very large man with a soft voice that rang out into the microphone, "I honestly expected you to freeze up. Your face before you started getting into it was priceless. Like a deer in headlights. But I'll give you a ten for the same reason she did." He said in a burly voice, before moving the mic to the man next to him.

The man looked like he belonged in the military and just left a meeting. His uniformed screamed Army at the girl. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth which he removed before speaking in a rough voice, "Singing won't help you in life. But apparently this contest means a crap load to all you youngin's so… 10. Be sure to prepare yourself for life. Singin' won't get you anywhere in life." The girl on stage cheered internally. She was now tied to Nick. They would go into sudden death after this. The girl walked off stage seemingly excited to talk to Nick.

After walking to the back of the stage area she saw him in his infamous white suit talking with a pretty junior. She tapped his shoulder before facing him. He had his hair slicked back to look older and sexier then the other contestants. She smiled before shaking his hand, "We're tied, Nick." He laughed lightly before giving her a playful shove, "Zoey… if worse comes to worse we'll tie. Can't have you lose to me… but can't have ya beating me though." He smirked before grabbing her and dragging her back to the stage. Zoey didn't put up a fight as she was dragged.

Nick grabbed the microphone and sang into it, "Wonderin' where I've been… Been watchin' the sun go down…" His voice captured the stands. They started clapping and singing along with the song they all new. Zoey came back with another microphone to sing with him, but decided to let him have his moment. They had a duet next. After the song ended it seemed like a mad house of clapping before the music quieted down to a soft melody. The audience stopped clapping not understanding what was going on. Nick looked at Zoey and she nodded at him. This was their duet. And obviously no one had any idea of what was going to happen.

Nick grabbed Zoey and dragged her next to him before starting the song. It started how everyone remembers and with the added bonus of Nick gesturing around him he sang, "I can show you the world…Shining, shimmering, splendid… Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" to add to the flirtatiousness of the song she faked being embarrassed and looked up towards the crowd feigning a loving emotion with Nick, "A whole new world… A new fantastic point of view… No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming…" Then they sang together and therefore after their respective lines before hitting their finale, "A Thrilling chase…" he sang. "A wondrous place…" Zoey sang.

Nick grabbed her hands holding them close to his chest, "For you… and… me." They sang together. She leaned onto him to add to their 'togetherness'. The crowd broke out into clapping. Zoey quickly squirmed out of his gripping looking for Ellis. Her eyes scanned the crowd for him but she couldn't find him. She sighed loudly. She knew she should've told Ellis about what Nick and herself had to do for the tie breaker seeing as the contest was more like a play production. It was completely rigged. She cursed. He must've felt jealous of Nick. Or he might have just left for an emergency. Zoey sighed out hoping it was the latter. She'd ask if he saw.

After the contest was said and done they both came out winners. Laughing together Nick and Zoey walked outside waiting for the last two members of their group to show. A man with a yellow bull shifters shirt walked up next to a man who seemed to me trying to hard to be a rebel. His bald head biker attire said that. The kid with the yellow shirt shifted his dark plain, dark blue baseball cap before smiling, "Damn girl you did great… sorry I couldn't stay Ms. Figgalign," he completely butchered the poor teachers name, "needed help with her car. It seemed only right that I help seeing as I'm the president of the mechanics club." He winked. Zoey quickly grabbed his arm and held his hand.

The man next to him huffed out, "Yeah, well you fixed it. Now let's go. Seriously I have four tickets for Freddy vs. Jason and I want to be on time." With a grunt from the biker wanna be they all left. Another seemingly normal day for the group of friends.


End file.
